Buzz Lightyear of Star Command
| based_on = | writer = | director = | voices = Patrick Warburton Stephen Furst Larry Miller Neil Flynn Nicole Sullivan Wayne Knight Frank Welker | narrated = Gary Owens (opening narration) | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = | composer = Adam Berry | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 65 | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = Mark McCorkle Bob Schooley Tad Stones | runtime = 22–24 minutes | company = Walt Disney Television Animation Pixar Animation Studios | distributor = Buena Vista Television | channel = UPN ABC | picture_format = 480i (4:3 SDTV) 1080i (16:9 HDTV) | audio_format = Stereo | first_aired = | last_aired = | preceded_by = ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins }} Buzz Lightyear of Star Command is an American animated science fiction/adventure/comedy series produced by Pixar Animation Studios and Walt Disney Television Animation. The series aired on UPN and ABC from October 2000 to January 2001 as part of Disney's One Saturday Morning and Disney's One Too programming blocks."Buzz Lightyear of Star Command". www.bcdb.com, May 13, 2012 It is the first Disney-animated series to be based on a Pixar property, followed by Monsters at Work (set to debut on Disney+ in 2020). The series follows the adventures of Space Ranger Buzz Lightyear, who first appeared as an action figure in the 1995 film Toy Story. It is preceded by the direct-to-video film Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins, which was also aired as the first three episodes of the series. A video game of the same name based on the series was released in 2000. Story Buzz Lightyear of Star Command takes place in the far future. Capital Planet is the forefront of the Galactic Alliance, a peaceful union of various planets, home to various alien species that coexist in harmony with one another. Star Command is a peacekeeping organization consisting of Space Rangers, who investigate threats to galactic peace. The primary enemy of Star Command is the Evil Emperor Zurg, an intergalactic crime boss that rules an empire of heavily armed robots and slave races forced to work in opposition to the Galactic Alliance. The series features Buzz Lightyear, a famous, experienced Space Ranger who takes a crew of rookies under his wing as he investigates criminal activity across the galaxy, and attempts to bring down Evil Emperor Zurg once and for all. Characters Star Command Team Lightyear * Captain Buzz Lightyear (voiced by Patrick Warburton): Famed Space Ranger known for heroism and bravery. Buzz often suggests that his arch-villain Emperor Zurg is behind every evil plot and is often proven correct. Like his Toy Story incarnation, Buzz is a stickler for procedure, but will tell a cover story if he needs to.In the episode "42" Buzz admits to Booster that he didn't lie to Commander Nebula by stating that he only told a cover story However, he has few people skills, and at times displays a lack of common sense. He attended PS- 193 (that's 6859) as a primary school. He wrote at least half of the regulations in the Star Command Manual. He also owns a house on Capital Planet, though as they all look alike and his duties often keep him away, he is confused over just which one is his.Although he is seen at his house on several episodes."Tag Team To compare this animation and the Toy Story films, the button between the red and blue ones is green in the Toy Story films and yellow in this animation with the releasing of strings when pressed. He seems to have a little crush on Dr. Ozma Furbanna and vice versa. * Princess Mira Nova (voiced by Nicole Sullivan): A rookie ranger and heir to the Tangean throne. She utilizes her people's ability to phase through walls (called "ghosting") and read minds. Buzz has a tendency to refer to her as "Princess" when he's angry with her. She acts as Buzz's co-pilot and second-in-command. She has the most common sense of the team. Mira also has an estranged relationship with her father, King Nova, who disapproves of her choice of being a Space Ranger, though deep down she still cares about him. She has red hair and turquoise skin. * Booster Sinclair Munchapper (voiced by Stephen Furst): A huge dinosaur-like former janitor from the agricultural planet of Jo-ad (a play on the name of the Joad family, from John Steinbeck's The Grapes of Wrath). He has a big appetite and incredible strength, but is sweet and occasionally naive. He is in awe of Buzz Lightyear and has encyclopedic knowledge of his prior adventures. * XR (voiced by Larry Miller and Neil Flynn): A short robot that was originally emotionless and programmed to learn from Buzz, but was blown apart by Agent Z during his first mission. The LGMs rebuilt him, but the temporary loss of the Uni-Mind to Emperor Zurg left them off their game. They rebuilt XR with his slicker, more emotional personality and a variety of attachments. XR stands for Experimental Ranger. (The LGMs have stated that this is the official meaning of the name, though other characters on the show hold the erroneous belief that the X stands for Expendable). He gets blown apart on nearly every mission he goes on, but is easily rebuilt. He considers Commander Nebula his father (due to his signing the paperwork authorizing his creation) and is always seeking his approval. Other personnel * Commander Nebula (voiced by Adam Carolla): The Space Rangers' commander and Buzz's superior, whose left leg was replaced by a pegleg-like plasma cannon. Rather short-tempered and constantly speaks with a loud voice. He has a robotic desk that forces him to do his paperwork. He hates to do so, though, and therefore signs forms without looking at them. By doing so, he inadvertently gave permission for the creation of XR, who therefore considers him a father. (He thought the form was the LGMs' vacation request.) Nebula is frequently irritated by this, though he gives XR his due for his successes. * LGMs, or Little Green Men (voiced by Patrick Warburton): The LGMs are small, three-eyed aliens (originally appeared as squeeze toy aliens in the Toy Story movies). They are the intensely loyal backbone of Star Command, keeping the station running while inventing/maintaining all of the equipment. When one of their own is kidnapped, the other LGMs will instinctively try to rescue him by any means necessary. LGMs are typically in awe of Buzz. While they generally like the other Rangers, they may not be able to tell one from another.In "Good Ol' Buzz", an LGM mistakenly refers to Mira as "Booster". Upon being corrected, he says the Rangers all look the same to them. Several of their race are also shown to work for Santa Claus, acting as his toy builders. * Ty Parsec (voiced by Steve Hytner): Ty is the infamous old comrade of Buzz Lightyear, who is fed up with Buzz always coming to his rescue. The Space Ranger was accidentally transformed into the robotic Wirewolf (equivalent of a werewolf) on the planet of Canis Lunis, after being bitten by the villain NOS-4-A2 while exposed to radioactive moonrock. Appeared in two episodes, with a cameo appearance in the episode "War, Peace, and War". He is ultimately cured and reinstated as a Space Ranger. * Rocket Crocket (voiced by Phil LaMarr): Member of Star Command and leader of Team Rocket. He has been Buzz's rival since their academy days. * Petra Hammerhold (voiced by Nikki Cox): Senator Hammerhold's daughter. She joined Star Command when her father forced her to do so (largely to keep her from her boyfriend Plasma Boy). She was initially resentful of this, but was moved by Buzz's heroism during a crisis. * Plasma Boy (voiced by Michael Showalter): Petra's boyfriend, who has a Plasma Monster form. Booster competed against him for Petra's affection. When Mira and XR fired a laser at his Plasma Monster form, he destabilized enough to the brink of explosion. He was prevented from explosion when Booster used his suit and Ion Stabilization Matrix on him. He's now a member of Star Command. * 42 (voiced by Joy Behar): Usually the name of Buzz Lightyear's ship, it gained A.I. from one of the encounters with the Valkyran Raiders and a new energy projector device inserted on the ship by the LGMs. 42 doesn't like what Buzz says about her and usually controls the ship herself. XR developed a crush on her. When the Valkyran Raiders were thwarted, 42's consciousness was placed into a robot body and she now helps the LGMs. Villains * Evil Emperor Zurg (voiced by Wayne Knight): Main antagonist of the series. Rules an empire on Planet Z, and wants to rule the entire galaxy while destroying Star Command. Emperor Zurg considers Buzz his arch-enemy and often takes any opportunity to eliminate him. Most of his subjects are robots. His feet double as rockets and he can transform his arms into a variety of weapons. Despite often breaking the seriousness of otherwise purely evil statements, Zurg is widely considered the most evil person in the galaxy, especially by the other villains. He seems to have some neuroses about being touched. In some episodes is shown being sinister. The episode War, and Peace and War was notably the only episode where Zurg teamed up with Buzz Lightyear to defeat the Heed, a common enemy that was trying to take over their galaxy. In Stranger Invasion, he revealed himself to be Buzz's father (a parody upon The Empire Strikes Back and a nearly identical scene in Toy Story 2), but quickly took it back, using the statement as a 'Made You Look' in order to stun Buzz and gain the upper hand. ** Grubs (voiced by Frank Welker): Zurg's equivalents to the LGMs of Star Command (though far less competent). They perform mechanical and technical duties. The Grubs work for Zurg against their will and also desire freedom, but many of them are simply too afraid to try to defect. ** Brain Pods (Various Voices for each one): Cybernetic brains in mobile jars, who serve Zurg as scientists and researchers. Although they take pride in their creations, they secretly harbor a desire to escape from Zurg's control. (Two of which are shown succeeding in doing so on-screen.) ** Hornets: The Hornets are Zurg's robotic foot soldiers, extremely expendable, lousy shots and always get vaporized in mass numbers by Lightyear's team. Hornets come in different models, but the most frequently seen are yellow and of average height. * Warp Darkmatter (voiced by Diedrich Bader) was once Buzz's partner and friend, but he had been secretly working for Zurg since his academy days as a double agent and also betrayed Star Command. He eventually began working for him full-time as "Agent Z." His right arm is robotic (with various weapon attachments) and was grafted to his body after becoming Agent Z. Warp often takes on assignments for Zurg and is paid quite handsomely. (He owns a moon and a summer home.) Though Buzz has vowed to bring him in for treason, he retains some hope that there is still some good in him. * Gravitina (voiced by Kerri Kenney-Silver): A large-headed female villain with mental control over gravity. One of Zurg's allies and once hired to destroy Star Command. She's in love with Buzz and later his evil counterpart. * NOS-4-A2 (voiced by Craig Ferguson): NOS-4-A2 is a robotic vampire created by Zurg. He is capable of draining any system or entity driven by electrical power, as well as controlling any machine he bites. His bite (in combination with radioactive moonrock) also transformed Ty Parsec into Wirewolf. Using Wirewolf and XL, he briefly usurped control of Planet Z from Zurg and attempted to transform everyone in the galaxy into robots for him to feed on, but was defeated and destroyed. His name is a pun on the term Nosferatu. * Torque (voiced by Brad Garrett): Minor alien villain who committed crimes of terrorism, smuggling, arson, and unpaid parking tickets. After being freed from a prison transport by Zurg's Hornets, the Grubs implanted a cell-separation device upon his chest. Torque then possesses the ability to create duplicate versions of himself. They are unstable, however, as a single laser blast is enough to destroy them. In "The Taking of PC-7", he tried to turn Booster evil (and later Buzz) with a memory-altering device built by the Warden of PC-7. The same device also made Torque (temporarily at least) a heroic good guy. Torque rides a motorcycle-shaped spacecraft and his duplication abilities seem to be a reference to the character Lobo (who was also voiced by Brad Garrett in his DCAU appearances). * XL (voiced by Bobcat Goldthwait): XR's predecessor (and technically older brother), who was shut down due to his villainous attitude. When he was reactivated by Zurg, XL rebuilt himself into a larger, more powerful robot with cutting edge (and stolen) robot parts. His head is red, whereas XR's is yellow. He infiltrates Star Command numerous times because its command codes are in his head. Like XR, he considers Commander Nebula his father, though he resents him for shutting him down. He later redeems himself and is converted into an office managing robot capable of photocopying, collating, and other office related functions. His name is a pun referring to his size (extra large). * Wirewolf (voiced by Steve Hytner): A Space Ranger (Ty Parsec; see above) who patrolled the planet Canis Lunis until an attack from NOS-4-A2. While Ty was in combat with the energy vampire, NOS-4-A2, flew himself and Ty up into the beam, which gave power to the planet from the moon's radioactive energy, and bit into Ty's skin. After NOS-4-A2 fled, Ty started to mutate into some sort of electronic canine, later given the title of "Wirewolf." Having discovered that this transformation only happens in the light of the Canis Lunis moon, Buzz told Booster to destroy the moon. Once the moon was destroyed, Team Lightyear believed that the Wirewolf was finished until NOS-4-A2 gave Ty a Canis Lunis moonrock. When NOS-4-A2 was destroyed, Ty was turned back to normal, ending the curse of the Wirewolf. Galactic Alliance * Madam President (voiced by Roz Ryan): Head of the Galactic Alliance. Her real name is unknown. * Senator Aarrfvox (voiced by Jim Cummings): A Shragorakian senator. * Senator Banda (voiced by Dan Castellaneta): A Bathyosian senator. * Senator Hammerhold (voiced by Corey Burton): Petra Hammerhold's father. * Senator Phlegmex (voiced by Frank Welker): A slime-emitting senator. Other characters * Becky (voiced by Russi Taylor): A little alien girl from the planet Roswell. She befriended Booster (whom she calls Pickles) when Team Lightyear's ship crashed on her planet. * Brent Starkisser (voiced by Corey Burton): The Galaxy's reporter. * Cosmo (voiced by Paul Rugg): An alien that owns and runs the diner that Team Lightyear eats at. He has a mechanical arm as well as a foreign accent. * Dr. Animus (voiced by Tony Jay): The Galaxy's therapist. * Dr. Ozma Furbanna (voiced by Linda Hamilton): Lead (and only) naturalist on planet Karn. She favors all animals (even the lethal carnivores) and hates to have them hurt, no matter what. Has a crush on Buzz (won't admit it, though), and vice versa. Zurg once used her help to hatch the Millennial (entirely ticklish) Bugs where Zurg will use them on Capital Planet. * Ed (voiced by Paul Rugg): A courier who somehow always knows how to track down Buzz Lightyear. * Officer Panchex (voiced by Brian Doyle-Murray): A fish policeman who helped Buzz Lightyear fight Minister Gularis. * Professor Triffid (voiced by Joel Murray): A scientist from Rhizome. He cares a lot for the plants there. * Savy SL2 (voiced by Cree Summer): Her adopted robot parents were attacked by NOS-4-A2 in The Slayer, which lead her to hunting him down for revenge. * Sheriff of Roswell (voiced by Stephen Root): Becky's father and ally of Team Lightyear. * King Nova (voiced by John O'Hurley): Mira's father and the ruler of Tangea. Being more tradition bound he clearly disapproves of his daughter being a Space Ranger and therefore has a complicated relationship with her as well as Buzz. But regardless of his pompous nature he still cares about his daughter and also came to her aid when she had developed a power addiction and helped her get over it, though he almost got his wish of getting his daughter back in this instance had Buzz not saved her career through a cover story. * Santa Claus (voiced by Earl Boen): The holiday figure, who delivers presents to all the good people in the galaxy during the Holiday. He previously used a sleigh powered by belief and later time manipulation to accomplish this massive task. Zurg stole his time manipulation device to destroy the Holiday for everyone, prompting Santa to seek Team Lightyear's help. * The Fixer (voiced by Ed Asner): A character from Trade World. He sells robotic parts to people around Trade World, and once tricked XR into delivering a package to XL. * Crumford Lorak (voiced by Jon Favreau): A conman, informant and criminal commonly seen on Trade World. When this guy gets the chance, he always tricks or turns on the first ranger he sees. * Rentwhistle Swack (voiced by French Stewart): An unscrupulous conman who will do anything for money. Planets and moons There are many planets in this series. Among these planets are: * Bathyos: An ocean planet. * Beta Bayou: A bottom-feeder hunter that Rentwhistle Swack rendezvous with is from this planet. * Binipinardia: A planet that contained a devolution gas. * Canis Lunis: A planet where Ty Parsec was turned into Wirewolf by NOS-4-A2. The name derives from the Latin words for "canine" and "moon." * Capital Planet: The Galactic Alliance members meet here and the "Earth" of the galaxy. * Gargantia: A planet inhabited by tiny aliens. * Jo-Ad: An agricultural planet which is Booster's home planet. * Karn: A planet that serves as a creature reserve. Dr. Ozma Furbanna works here. * LGM Homeworld(Green Planetin Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters): The home planet of the LGMs. The Unimind is located here. * Mahamba 6: A resort planet. * North Polaris: Santa Claus's planet, populated by "Elf-G-M"s. The galaxy's version of the North Pole. * Olur 5: Zurg used this planet to hatch the Millennial Bugs in one of his plans to attack Capital Planet. * PC-7: A prison planet. * Planet X: A somewhat desert-like planet with no name or life. Home of an ancient city and the temple containing Natron. * Planet Z: Zurg's planet where his home base is located. * Porcelon: A planet where its inhabitants look like large toilets. * Raenok: The Raenok's self-titled planet. * Rexon 5: * Rhizome: A vegetation planet which is Professor Triffid's home world. * Roswell: A planet similar to Earth in 1947. The inhabitants of Roswell are grey aliens. An incident happens there, somewhat like the real Roswell incident, but with the roles of the alien and human inverted; the humans being the visitors and the aliens being the skeptical government. E.g. in it a Grey police station commander said "... and I suppose they had big flappy mouths and little bitty eyes ..." when querying one of his men's statement about seeing landing humans. * Sands de Solay: A resort moon. Destroyed by an out-of-control freight ship. * Sentilla 6: A stormy planet with lava rivers. * Shragorak: Senator Aarrfvox's home planet. * Sitka 7: A ski resort planet. * Tangea: Mira's home planet inhabited by two races: the Tangean Royals and Grounders. The name is based on the Royals' ability to become intangible. * Trade World: A commercial-oriented world where lesser bad guys hang out. * Verdentia: A peaceful planet. * Uncharted Moon: The very moon where we see Buzz and Warp in The Adventure Begins also where Buzz thought Warp was killed but later discovered that he started working for Zurg disguised as the mysterious Agent Z and that the explosion only damaged Warp's arm forcing him to get a new, robotic, arm with multiple weapons programmed in it. Episodes UPN (2000) | ShortSummary = Buzz Lightyear loses his partner, Warp Darkmatter, in a battle with Emperor Zurg. He swears off ever having a partner again, but when Zurg threatens the world of the Little Green Men, Buzz finds himself assisted by three young Space Ranger cadets. }} | ShortSummary = Zurg's Hornets spring Torque (voiced by Brad Garrett) from a prison transport and have him brought to Planet Z. }} | ShortSummary = Star Command is directly in the path of an asteroid field. Buzz and the Rangers respond to the emergency and start to destroy the asteroids, but they keep on coming. The asteroids appear to be under some power source that is aiming them at Star Command. Buzz and XR take off to find the source of the asteroid attack and Mira Nova and Booster stay behind to help Star Command. The source of the attack is an evil, female, big-headed alien known as Gravitina, the Mistress of Mass and she has a big crush on Buzz, thus holding Star Command hostage unless Buzz submits into marrying her. }} | ShortSummary = After a series of high tech robberies the team decides to put XR as bait to lure the robber who turns out to be a previous experimental robotic ranger XL (voiced by Bobcat Goldthwait). }} | ShortSummary = While searching for a spy, Mira, Booster and XR also have to keep Buzz from learning secrets they are keeping from him. }} | ShortSummary = Buzz teams up with Space Ranger Flash Flemming to stop the assassination of the Ambassador of Gargantia. }} | ShortSummary = After Team Lightyear rescues a mysterious box from a cargo freighter that is under attack by Warp Darkmatter, they bring the box back to Star Command, unaware that they are actually falling right into Zurg's evil trap. The box contains a robotic energy vampire named NOS-4-A2 (voiced by Craig Ferguson), who was created by Zurg to destroy Star Command using his ability to control any machine he bites, including XR! }} | ShortSummary = After Zurg's new weapon destroys two planets, Buzz must stop it before it destroys a third world. }} | ShortSummary = A scientist on planet Karn asks for Buzz's help to stop the poaching of native animals. }} | ShortSummary = Buzz and Warp Darkmatter discover that they were given implants years ago, so the pair team up to discover who gave them the implants and why. }} | ShortSummary = Buzz and XR find themseleves on a barren planet, fighting a series of gladiators. }} | ShortSummary = XL kidnaps XR and steals a vital component of his. Feeling depressed and neglected, XR runs off to Tradeworld in an attempt to be properly fixed, but only runs into more trouble. }} | ShortSummary = Team Lightyear become trapped in another dimension where they crash on planet Roswell. }} | ShortSummary = Booster and XR take Torque to prison planetoid PC-7, but Torque engineers a jailbreak. }} | ShortSummary = Klerm kidnaps Buzz and uses his mind to create an army of Slam-Bots. }} | ShortSummary = Lord Angstrom (voiced by David Warner) arranges Mira to wed Fop Doppler (voiced by Rob Paulsen) as a distraction for his plot to overthrow King Nova (voiced by John O'Hurley). }} | ShortSummary = Team Lightyear is sent to Bathyos to find who is helping smugglers steal fusion crystals. }} | ShortSummary = Brain Pod #13 defects from Zurg's service and Zurg either wants him back or destroyed. He calls on the galaxy's most infamous man hunter Shiv Katall to get the job done. When word gets to Star Command that Katall has been called, Buzz goes after him and dismisses the rest of the team. Mira doesn't like this and decides to intervene in the mission and find Katall. When the team does locate Katall, he isn't quite the villain they thought him to be. }} | ShortSummary = After working himself too hard, Buzz is forced to take a vacation. }} | ShortSummary = Ambassadors are being kidnapped from Capital Planet and Buzz must locate them. }} | ShortSummary = Team Lightyear investigates mutant vegetables that are terroizing planet Jo-Ad. }} | ShortSummary = To succeed in their latest mission, Mira uses her ghosting powers to walk into a Crystallic Fusion Generator. She emerges as a glowing, hyper-active ranger. Despite her father's warnings on how dangerous this new power is, Mira begins using her new powers to the extreme, eventually falling into the temptation of taking on Zurg by herself. }} | ShortSummary = XR downloads all the Galactic Alliance files into his brain, making himself a target. }} |ShortSummary =While escorting a dignitary's daughter for Star Command training, the team encounters a plasma monster (voiced by Michael Showalter) who, in fact, is Plasma Boy, the girl's boyfriend. Things turn serious after a smitten Booster starts a fight with him. }} | ShortSummary = Zurg mutates all of Star Command into blob monsters, who must defeat Zurg despite their transformation. }} | ShortSummary = When demand becomes high, Cosmo (voiced by Paul Rugg) orders a K-5000 Uni-appliance that multi-tasks all of the kitchen's jobs for his diner. However, when NOS-4-A2 bites it, the appliance seizes entire control of the diner. Team Lightyear, much to Buzz's chagrin, has to rely on Professor Triffid's unique genetic technologies to return the diner back to normal. }} | ShortSummary = Buzz and XR team up with Savy SL2 to stop NOS-4-A2. }} | ShortSummary = Zurg opens a portal to an alternate universe and unleashes an evil Buzz Lightyear. }} | ShortSummary = Zurg creates clones of Buzz, Mira and Booster. }} | ShortSummary = Booster catches the "Bunzel Fever" which will continue to grow worse unless he returns home. }} | ShortSummary = Team Lightyear visits Binipinardia, where they discover something is de-evolving people. }} | ShortSummary = When XR is damaged in a battle, XL kidnaps him while he is being repaired. }} | ShortSummary = Buzz and his team offer to protect the ambassador and his delegates. }} | ShortSummary = Zurg creates an assassin capable of taking over other people's bodies and sends it after Buzz. }} | ShortSummary = When one of Zurg's brain pods defects, he hires a bounty hunter to bring it back. }} | ShortSummary = Buzz and his team fight a ghost trying to disrupt their mission to save a planet. }} | ShortSummary = Booster gets in trouble when he is discovered to still be in contact with Becky from Roswell, even though Roswell is still an undeveloped world. Around that time Zurg invades Roswell and takes it over, with plans to build and deploy a surprise attack fleet to conquer Capital Planet. When Buzz decides to take Booster with him to Roswell's system on a patrol mission to cheer him up, they discover this, and the two must work with Roswell's military at foiling Zurg's plan. }} | ShortSummary = Mad scientist Spyro Lepton uses a distress signal to lure Buzz into a trap so he can enact his revenge. }} | ShortSummary = XL and NOS-4-A2 infiltrate Star Command to turn Ty Parsec back into the Wirewolf. }} | ShortSummary = Because of lack of evidence, a criminal is about to walk free, making the team depressed. Buzz tells them about how in his initial years when he got depressed due to a similar incident and what inspired him to rejoin Star Command as a Space Ranger. }} | ShortSummary = While investigating the disappearance of ships around a planet which looks like a desert but shows a significant amount of technology, the team ends up stranded along with all the people who crashed there with Flynn (voiced by Mark Hamill) as their leader, but on detailed inspection they realize that the Shriekers that caused the crash only wanted to trap people and mystery follows. }} | ShortSummary = Booster is taken prisoner by the Raenoks, who plan to use him for a prisoner exchange to get their leader, Varg, back. Buzz and Mira set out to rescue him, using a new cloaking device developed by the LGMs. }} | ShortSummary = Star Command is given a new ship controlled by the mind of the pilot, but Zurg soon takes it for himself. }} | ShortSummary = Zurg steals fossilized Millennial Bug eggs and attempts to hatch them. }} | ShortSummary = The Gargantians pose as Buzz in an attempt to get the Galactic President assassinated during the signing of a historic peace initiative. An innocent Buzz is soon jailed for the crime and must break out of prison to find out who is setting him up. }} | ShortSummary = Ambassador Ursona is kidnapped while on planet Gargantia, forcing Buzz and Booster to shrink down and find him. }} | ShortSummary = The evil Buzz from another dimension teams up with Gravitina to besmirch Buzz's good name. }} |ShortSummary = While they are pinned down by Zurg's Hornets while protecting Professor Reddshift (voiced by Robert Picardo), to help boost Reddshift's confidence that Buzz will save them in time, Mira, Booster, and XR tell him the stories of when each of them first met Buzz. }} | ShortSummary = During a vacation XR impersonates Booster so he can gamble at a casino, but soon attracts more trouble than he was prepared for. }} | ShortSummary = When the supremely powerful Guzelian tries to usher in a new era of peace, everyone is elated, except for Buzz and Zurg, who agree to work together to find Guzelian's true intentions. }} }} ABC (2000–2001) | ShortSummary = When Buzz travels into a Black Hole, Zurg uses it to trick him into thinking he is in the future and collect all of his secrets in his latest attempt to destroy Star Command. }} | ShortSummary = Mira, Booster, and XR are all nominated for the "Rookie of the Year" award. Zurg steals a new matter transporter whilst the three become more competitive with each other to impress Buzz the most, leaving them in more than a sticky situation. }} | ShortSummary = Space Ranger Ty Parsec helps Buzz fight NOS-4-A2, but the radiation on Canis Lunis turns Ty into the Wirewolf. }} | ShortSummary = Buzz is shrunk down so that he can assist them against a threat. However, the threat turns out to be the rest of Team Lightyear. }} | ShortSummary = One of the Little Green Men goes missing during an attack and Zurg plans to use his knowledge to create a Flux Gravity Capacitor. }} | ShortSummary = Team Lightyear is caught between two races who have been at war for 900 years. }} | ShortSummary = A Buzz from 150 years in the future arrives to help save Mira from being killed. }} | ShortSummary = Mira and Madame President are shot down over planet Karn and must elude Zurg as he hunts for them. }} | ShortSummary = During traffic duty, Team Lightyear finds a ship traveling towards a sun, threatening to destroy it on impact. }} | ShortSummary = Buzz and the gang must help Santa (voiced by Earl Boen) to save the holiday from the Evil Emperor Zurg. }} | ShortSummary = Gravitina causes Buzz's head to swell to enormous size, like hers, hoping this will cause Buzz to fall in love with her. }} | ShortSummary = A group of LGMs awaken the ancient space mummy Natron and Zurg insists Warp bring the mummy to him. }} | ShortSummary = A group of Valkyrans attampt to seize control of a cargo ship. }} }} Broadcast and syndication The series was aired during UPN's Disney's One Too programming block from October 2000 to August 2003. It also aired on Disney Channel from October 2000 to August 2003 and again from June 5, 2006 to May 16, 2008, when it was taken off the air in the U.S.. The show also aired on Toon Disney from 2003 to 2007. Awards and nominations *'Daytime Emmy Awards' :2001 – Outstanding Sound Editing - Special Class – Jennifer Mertens, Paca Thomas, Otis Van Osten, Rick Hammel, Eric Hertsguaard, Robbi Smith, Brian F. Mars, Marc S. Perlman, and Dominick Certo (won) Home media In 2000, The Adventure Begins was released on VHS and DVD. Unlike the version aired on television, Tim Allen voiced Buzz Lightyear instead of Patrick Warburton. The episode "Planet of the Lost" was released on VHS as a sampler tape in 2003. Video game A video game titled Buzz Lightyear of Star Command was developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Activision, and released for PlayStation, Game Boy Color, Microsoft Windows, and Dreamcast in 2000. The gameplay revolves around Buzz chasing down the various villains from the show, and defeating them using different color coded weapons. Cultural references * Buzz's house and everyone elses' houses on Capital Planet are based an attraction at Disneyland called Monsanto House of the Future which existed from 1957 to 1967, whilst Star Command is visually based on Space Mountain. * The episode "Strange Invasion", is a spoof of the Roswell Incident right down to the alien autopsy film and the "weather balloon coverup". Also keeping in line with the Roswell Incident, the planet they crash on is called "Roswell" and it bears a strong resemblance to the American Southwest; its inhabitants, meanwhile, resemble the grey aliens. * The "Roswellian" sheriff and barber are spoofs of Sheriff Andy Taylor and Floyd the Barber on The Andy Griffith Show. * When Buzz and Booster return to "Roswell" in the episode "Stranger Invasion", they end up attending a tea party hosted by the little girl Booster befriended during their first visit. While Booster wears the same outfit he did in "Strange Invasion", Buzz wears the same outfit he did as "Mrs. Nesbitt" in Toy Story at Hannah Phillips' tea party. * In the episode "Stranger Invasion", Buzz Lightyear and the Evil Emperor Zurg engage in a confrontation similar to a lightsaber battle, in which Zurg distracts Buzz by claiming he's his father. Zurg also stated that he was Buzz's father in Toy Story 2, in which the scene parodied The Empire Strikes Back. * Both the name of the last episode and the number of Buzz's ship, 42, are almost certainly references to the answer to life, the universe, and everything from The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy series. * In the episode "Star Crossed", one of the characters is seen ordering food from Pizza Planet, which appeared as a space-themed restaurant in Toy Story. Pizza Planet was a Toy Story themed pizza restaurant in Disney's Hollywood Studios from December 15, 1995 to January 19, 2016 and the Pizza Planet which was formally Redd Rockett's Pizza Port. References External links * * * Category:Toy Story Category:2000 American television series debuts Category:2001 American television series endings Category:2000s American animated television series Category:2000s American superhero comedy television series Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:American children's animated action television series Category:American children's animated space adventure television series Category:American children's animated comic science fiction television series Category:American children's animated superhero television series Category:American animated television spin-offs Category:English-language television programs Category:Television series by Disney Television Animation Category:Television series based on Disney films Category:Television series about space Category:Television series set in fictional galaxies Category:Television series set on fictional planets